


Malczewski, Oslo i Smocza Jama

by juana_a



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Cracow, Humor, M/M, Malczewski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eamesowi się nudzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malczewski, Oslo i Smocza Jama

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na fikatonie 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompt: [Jacek Malczewski, _Melancholia_](http://www.oceansbridge.com/paintings/artists/m/Malczewski_Jacek/Jacek-Malczewski-xx-melancholia-1.jpg)

— Nudzi mi się — zakomunikował Eames wychodząc z sypialni i z ciężkim westchnieniem opadając na kanapę.

Artur przewidział ten rozwój wypadków poprzedniego dnia o 18:34, kiedy Eames porzucił swoją książkę i zaczął miotać się po pokoju. Wtedy Artur zajął go seksem, ale było to rozwiązanie krótkofalowe. Nie mógł zajmować Eamesa seksem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez siedem dni w tygodniu. Żaden z nich by tego nie przeżył.

— Obejrzyj coś? — zaproponował Artur, marszcząc lekko brwi i nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu laptopa. Wiedział, że ten pomysł jest z góry skazany na porażkę, ale nie zaszkodziło spróbować, prawda? — Ściągnąłem wczoraj ten najnowszy film z Christianem Balem, który chciałeś zobaczyć. — Eames tylko się skrzywił i westchnął przeciągle. Artur zaczął przygotowywać się mentalnie na nagły napad melancholii. Eames łapał je czasem, kiedy robili sobie przerwę od pracy i bawili się w dom. Trwały zazwyczaj tak długo, aż Artur się poddawał i przyjmował jedną z licznych ofert, które dostawali. — To nie wiem, poczytaj coś? Idź na spacer? Możemy iść pozwiedzać, jeśli chcesz?

— Doceniam twój zapał, skarbie, ale obawiam się, że twoje pomysły są za mało… Brakuje im…

— To może namaluj obraz — zaproponował nagle Artur, kompletnie ignorując jego marudzenie. — Dawno nic nie malowałeś. Namaluj Ariadne? Albo sfałszuj jakiegoś Van Gogha?

— Nie mam dzisiaj nastroju na farby — wyznał Eames. Tym razem Artur westchnął, odwracając się od komputera.

— To może coś naszkicuj? — spróbował jeszcze raz, ale Eames tylko pokręcił głową. Arturowi skończyły się pomysły. — Och, na litość boską, idź coś ukradnij! — powiedział zdesperowany, zamknął laptopa i wstał z kanapy, postanawiając skorzystać ze swojej rady i iść na spacer. Był już w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy Eames w końcu powiedział:

— Artur, skarbie, jesteś geniuszem! Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadłem?

 

*

 

Dwie godziny później Eames znalazł Artura w małej kawiarni niedaleko wynajmowanego przez nich mieszkania. Usiadł przy jego stoliku, na którym położył kopertę i nic nie mówiąc, spokojnie czekał aż Artur odłoży książkę. Jego twarz była całkowicie wolna od oznak nudy, za to oczy błyszczały od podekscytowania i Artur zaczął się bać.

— Co to jest? — zapytał podejrzliwie, wskazując na kopertę.

— Otwórz. — Eames uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Artur ostrożnie otworzył kopertę.

— Bilety lotnicze. Dwa.

— Do Krakowa! — ucieszył się Eames.

Artur uniósł brew. Uśmiech Eamesa jeszcze się powiększył.

 

*

 

— Dlaczego Malczewski? — zapytał Artur, ostrożnie pakując swoje koszule od Hamiltona do walizki.

— Bo jesteśmy w Oslo, a Kraków jest blisko? — odpowiedział pytaniem Eames, wrzucając swoje skarpetki na dno walizki. Artur policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. Potem od dziesięciu do zera. Potem zaczął recytować alfabet. W pięciu językach. Nie pomogło.

— Daj mi to — powiedział, wyjął mu z rąk koszule, położył na łóżku i wyjął skarpetki z walizki. Eames nie skomentował, wzruszył tylko ramionami i poszedł do biurka pozbierać rozrzucone na nim fotografie. — Poznań jest bliżej. Tam mają więcej Malczewskiego. Chyba.

— No tak, ale zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Kraków, a jakoś nigdy nie było okazji.

— A nie możemy po prostu _zwiedzić_ Krakowa? — zasugerował bez większych nadziei Artur. Naprawdę lubił Kraków. Co prawda był tam tylko raz i najlepiej z tej wycieczki zapamiętał wyciąganie Cobbowi kuli z lewego pośladka (bez znieczulenia), ale to tylko zwiększało urok tego miasta w jego oczach. Nie chciałby dodawać go do listy miast, których nie wolno mu odwiedzać.

— Skarbie, to nie byłoby ani w połowie tak zabawne — odpowiedział Eames, posyłając Arturowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Tego się właśnie obawiałem — westchnął ciężko, zamykając walizkę.

 

*

 

— Idziemy zwiedzać! — zakomunikował radośnie Eames dwa dni później, kiedy Artur kończył pić poranną kawę o godzinie pierwszej po południu. — Musimy zrobić rekonesans.

— My? — zapytał Artur, nie bardzo mogąc dłużej udawać, że Eames przyciągnął go tutaj tylko dla towarzystwa.

— Słońce, nie sądzisz chyba, że pozwolę ci siedzieć w tym pokoju — nawet jeśli jest to bardzo ładny pokój z bardzo ładnym widokiem na Filharmonię i Planty — i się nudzić, kiedy możemy się razem tak dobrze bawić? — odpowiedział Eames i Artur pogrzebał swoje nikłe nadzieje i odegrał im marsza żałobnego na pożegnanie.

— Ale wiesz, że ja z zasady nie kradnę rzeczy…

— Daj spokój, wykradasz ludziom sekrety z ich własnych _głów_!

— … jeśli mi za to nie płacą — spokojnie dokończył Artur, wstając z fotela. Poprawił koszulkę i wsunął telefon do kieszeni jeansów (tak, wbrew krążącej w pewnych kręgach legendzie, Artur posiadał ubrania, które nie były garniturami od światowej sławy projektantów). Eames zaśmiał się, objął go w pasie i pocałował lekko. — Tak tylko chciałem o tym wspomnieć. Ej, ale do Smoczej Jamy pójdziemy zanim zaczniemy kraść Malczewskiego, dobra? Bo ostatnio Cobb obiecał, że pójdziemy, a potem dał się postrzelić i musieliśmy uciekać z miasta.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale obiecuję, że nie dam się postrzelić, zanim tego nie zobaczysz — obiecał poważnie Eames. Artur pomyślał, że może ta wycieczka, to nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł.

 

*

 

— Mam bardzo złe przeczucie co do tego — oznajmił Artur, wspinając się po linie na balkon na dziedzińcu Collegium Maius. Był środek nocy, krakowski Rynek tętnił życiem, a oni włamywali się do muzeum uniwersyteckiego, które znajdowało się prawie dokładnie w połowie drogi między owym Rynkiem a ich hotelem. Fakt, że hotel znajdował się w odległości pięciu minut piechotą od wspomnianego kilkakrotnie Rynku, nie poprawiał ich sytuacji. A to dopiero początek długiej listy rzeczy, które mogły pójść źle.

— Och, daj spokój, będzie zabawnie! — oznajmił wesoło Eames, przeskakując przez balustradę i podając mu rękę. — No przyznaj, że dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłeś!

— Przyznaję, że dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem — powtórzył bez oporów Artur. Zęby Eamesa błysnęły w ciemności.

Artur wyjął z plecaka laptopa i zabrał się za rozbrojenie systemu alarmowego wewnątrz budynku.

— Nie, nie podziałało — powiedział po chwili. Eames przestał się uśmiechać, przysunął się bliżej i rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie na ekran komputera.

— Jak to nie podziałało? — zdziwił się.

— Nadal mam co do tego bardzo złe przeczucie.

 

*

 

— Ten by dobrze wyglądał w naszym salonie w Genewie — powiedział Eames, wskazując na leżący na stole obraz _Topielec w uściskach dziwożony_.

— Mhm, też o tym myślałem — zgodził się Artur, nadal nie mogąc zrozumieć, jakim cudem nie siedzieli teraz w areszcie, na którymś z polskich komisariatów (co by nie było miłe, Artur nie lubił komisariatów w ogóle, a polskich w szczególności). — Ale _Opętany_ i _Boginka w dziewannach_ zupełnie by tam nie pasował, a wolałbym nie rozdzielać cyklu.

— Też wolałbym tego nie robić. — Eames pokiwał głową i oznajmił całkowicie poważnie: — Jest zatem tylko jedno wyjście, skarbie.

— Jakie? — Artur uniósł pytająco brew.

— Musimy kupić w końcu to mieszkanie w Oslo.

Przez następne pięć minut Artur zwijał się w fotelu, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać.

**Author's Note:**

> W tekście mowa o cyklu _Rusałki_ Malczewskiego. Powstał on w latach 1887-1888, a w jego skład wchodzi pięć obrazów: [On i ona](http://www.pinakoteka.zascianek.pl/Malczewski_J/Images/Rusalki_4.jpg), [Opętany](http://www.wawel.net/images/malarstwo-2011/malczewski/poziom/opetany.jpg), [Topielec w uściskach dziwożony](http://www.pinakoteka.zascianek.pl/Malczewski_J/Images/Rusalki_2.jpg), [Boginka w dziewannach](http://www.pinakoteka.zascianek.pl/Malczewski_J/Images/Rusalki.jpg) i [Załaskotany](http://www.pinakoteka.zascianek.pl/Malczewski_J/Images/Rusalki_3.jpg). Cały cykl jest oparty na motywach romantycznych, odwołuje się do historii o chłopcu, który jako dziecko spotkał tajemniczą rusałkę, zakochał się w niej i po latatach powrócił na wieś, by ją odnaleźć. Cały cykl znajduje się w Muzeum Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego. Miałam zrobić dokładny research w muzeum i wszystko ładnie opisać, ale niestety nie wyrobiłam się przed 14 (w piątki ostatnie wejście o 14:20) i nie zrobiłam researchu. Może po fikatonie to naprawię XD
> 
> A hotel, w którym Artur i Eames mieszkają w Krakowie to Radisson.


End file.
